Foolish Games
by Murderbynuns
Summary: When several Pai Zhuq Masters visit the Wind & Thunder Students Casey never expected to find his mate, but why would anything be easy? RJ & Casey Pre-Series
1. Visitors

**Author:** Sparta

**Title:** Foolish Games

**Pairings:** RJ & Casey Cam & Hunter Blake & Dustin Ronny & Rose mentioned

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash

**Series: **N/A

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers: **Jungle furry/Ninja Storm/Operation Overdrive

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 1/10

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **When several Pai Zhuq Masters visit the Wind & Thunder Students Casey never expected to find his mate, but why would anything be easy?

**Chapter Summery: **the Wind and Thunder students are excited

**Authors Notes: **

this is a strange little fic I thought up while writing my parenthood fic, I'm apologising now there will be some RJ bashing in this and it might be a little out of character for RJ but I have a reason for this. This is based on RJ reason for not talking to his dad in _**Master too Many **_so please bear with me.__

**Foolish Games**

Visitors

The waterfall entrance to the Wind Ninja Academy was were Casey sat sketching in his art pad, while Cam and Hunter were swimming in the water as the sun beat down. Despite being, a student Casey had formed a quick and strong bond with the Ex- Rangers, it had been a couple of years since Lothor had been defeated and final everyone felt safe and secure at the Academy.

It was this reason why the whole Academy had been filled with excitement for the last few days, everyone knew that there where three major Academy. The Wind Ninja, The Thunder Academy and The Pai Zhuq Academy all dealing with different spiritual elements. It wasn't unusual for them to recruit from each others Academies and this day was no different.

It was rumoured that several Pai Zhuq Masters were coming to the Academy, it had only been confirmed that mooring when the students were given the day off. Therefore, that was why Casey now found himself in his favourite spot with his two best friends.

"Oh for the mercy of the goddess put him down, didn't Sensei teach you not to put icky or thunder related in your mouth?" laughed Casey as Hunter flipped him off as he and Cam refused to break their kiss.

"He's right there bro even if he did just insult our Academy" laughed Blake from the lakeside as Hunter looked up and smiled.

"BLAKE BRO" yelled Hunter as he swam over and greeted his brother leaving a very unimpressed Cam in the lake.

"Sensei sent word about the visit so I headed back, after all who would miss the arrival of the Pai Zhuq Masters?" laughed Blake as he hugged Hunter before Cam pulled him back in by his boxers.

"Hey Cam how's he treating you?" laughed Blake as Cam just grumbled about Thunder Rangers and too much sex.

Blake just laughed as he noticed Casey sat beside the lake, smiling he nodded.

"You must be Casey?" asked Blake as Casey nodded and shook his hand.

"Well now that you're joining us how about we hit the lunch hall?" asked Hunter as they all burst out laughing.

"Nice to know something's never change" laughed Blake as he grabbed his brother an after helping Cam out of the water, they headed back into the Wind Ninja academy.

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

The lunch hall was alive, a buzz with excitement as the rumours that the Masters had arrived filled the air, Cam, Hunter, Blake, Casey, Tori, Shane, and Dustin (who had joined them in the hall) just got on with lunch until they we're sent for.

Casey went back to his lunch, as he wasn't a Sensei so he wasn't needed, that was until he found himself being dragged along by Hunter and Dustin. They laughed as they hit their rooms and changed into their traditional robes, before taking their places as the Master's arrived.

Casey was in ore of the five Master's stood before them, Cam kicked in to Sensei mode as he introduced them.

"Welcome to the Wind Ninja Academy, I hope your trip wasn't too rough and you fond us ok?" asked Cam as he greeted them.

"I'm Sensei Watanabe Jr, these are Sensei's Shane Clarke wind, Tori Hanson water, Dustin Brooks earth and these are our Thunder Sensei's Hunter and Blake Bradley. Casey is one of our water students who will show you round, my father sends his regrets but he was called away by business though he will join us later," said Cam respectfully as he bowed to the other Masters.

"Thank you, I'm Master Mao and these are Master's Swoop, Phant, Finn and his son Master Lunar. We are grateful for you're hospitably and are glad to see that the Wind and Thunder Academies have recovered from Lothor's attack," said Master Mao with a bow.

"It took some doing but we did it," laughed Cam

"Now you must be tired and hungry from your journey, Casey will show you to your rooms. We will also see that food is sent to your rooms and some tea," said Cam as they all bowed and Casey showed them to their rooms.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

Casey showed them all to their room and made sure they were comfortable, before he headed back to his favourite spot after getting comfortable Casey started to draw again. He was lost in his drawing so he didn't hear the approaching stranger; Casey yawned and stretched out finally noticing the stranger making him jump.

"Whoa sorry kid didn't mean to make you jump, I was just enjoying watching you draw" said the stranger with a smile.

"It's ok Master Lunar I just wasn't expecting to see you again so soon?" said Casey as Master Lunar sat down next to him.

"First of all call me RJ I've only just got the Master thing and I hate being called by it, secondly I'm a Wolf so sue me closed spaces drive me crazy" laughed RJ as Casey blushed a little a reaction that didn't go unnoticed by RJ or his wolf spirt.

They continued to laugh and talk until Cam and Master Swoop came looking for them.


	2. Friendships and much more

**Author:** Sparta

**Title:** Foolish Games

**Pairings:** RJ & Casey Cam & Hunter Blake & Dustin Ronny & Rose mentioned

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash

**Series: **N/A

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers: **Jungle furry/Ninja Storm/Operation Overdrive

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 2/10

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **When several Pai Zhuq Masters visit the Wind & Thunder Students Casey never expected to find his mate, but why would anything be easy?

**Chapter Summery: **RJ & Casey get closer

**Authors Notes: **

I know there's been a little confusion so I will point out a few things,

1. This is set about four years before Jungle Furry (around SPD - Mystic force time)

2. Casey is about 16 years old and RJ is 26

3. RJ is only just become a Master at Pai Zhuq

4. Casey is a Wind Ninja student at this time

Friendships and much more

The next few days were a whirlwind of showing off and good humour as the visiting Masters settled in, but even in the mist of all of this Casey found himself becoming closer to the Wolf Master RJ. Therefore, Casey wasn't surprised to find, RJ watching him from the Master's table in the lunch hall.

"So Casey should we be setting a date?" laughed Dustin from on Blake's lap, Casey looked confused as the others laughed.

"For the wedding" laughed Hunter as Casey shot him a dirty look

"It's only been three day and we're just friends" huffed Casey into his drink.

"tell that to Master Lunar" said Shane as he pointed to the Master's table were RJ was busy chewing on his lunch, but his gaze had never left Casey who was now blushing.

"As painful as it is I have to agree with this lot, the wolf master looks practically predatory and he's not attempting to hide who he feel's it about" said Cam as Casey felt a little self-conscious as he excused himself and headed back to his room.

Casey collapsed on his bed with as sigh as he rested his head on his hand and stared up at the ceiling. He didn't want to admit it but the others were right, RJ had been spending a lot of his time with him since his arrival. Not that Casey minded it wasn't like he got a lot of attention before, so RJ's attention was nice.

RJ may have come across as strange but Casey found he liked it, the more Casey thought about it the more Casey liked the idea of RJ flirting with him. Casey was lost in thought when he heard the knock at his door, getting up Casey wasn't surprised to find RJ lent against the doorframe.

"Hey stranger" laughed Casey as he lent against the door

"Hey you took off quickly, you ok?" asked RJ with a smile.

"Yeah I just wanted to be alone," said Casey with a shrug.

"How about now?" asked RJ with a playful smile as Casey moved away from the door letting RJ enter.

"Not so much now" laughed Casey with a blush as RJ came in and sat down on his bed, Casey followed suite.

The room was silent as the dim light from the candle on the side; the light bathed them in a light glow and a dim shadow making RJ look more attractive to Casey. Trying not to stare at RJ as the others words differed round Casey mind, he almost missed RJ as he placed his hand on Casey's thigh.

Looking down Casey blushed but didn't attempt to correct RJ's advances, feeling RJ run his fingers down his cheek Casey couldn't help but purr. Lifting his face up to meet his own RJ smiled a predatory smile before leaning in to capture Casey's lips with his own.

Casey moaned as he allowed RJ access to his mouth, before RJ used his weight to push Casey down on to the bed as he crawled on top of him. Breaking the kiss RJ smirked at the flustered look on Casey's face as he looked up at him, RJ lent down and gave him a chaste kiss.

"I knew from the moment I saw you pup you were the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen, even for a big cat" chuckled RJ, as Casey looked confused.

"You have the spirt of the tiger inside you Casey; you should be at Pai Zhuq. But on a personal note I don't think I could leave without you Casey" said RJ as he stroked Casey's face.

"I won't push you into anything but I don't want to lose you," said RJ as he kissed Casey before snuggling up to him and intertwining his fingers with Casey's.

"I want to RJ but…" RJ silenced Casey with a kiss before speaking up.

"Shhhhhh, we'll get though this. However, if our age is the problem don't worry because I don't care about that. All I care about is looking after you," said RJ as Casey settled down and laid his head on RJ's shoulder, as his hand rested on RJ's heart.

The gentle rhythm of RJ's breathing lulled Casey into a warm sleep, as RJ watched over the young man in his arms. RJ left a few hour later after feeling Casey was settled enough, but unfortunately the problems were about to begin for them.

RJ's happy mood caused him to miss the figure in the shadows, Master Finn waited until his son had left before emerging. Growling as he shook his head Master Finn was not happy with his son or his conduct, deciding he'd end the shame RJ was bring on their family before it started he knew he'd have to be discreet.

After all, he knew that endangering the Pai Zhuq's relationship with the Wind and Thunder Academies could lose him his Masterhood, Master Finn headed back to his room as he plotted to break up his son's new relationship.


	3. Family Ties and Evil Plots

**Author:** Sparta

**Title:** Foolish Games

**Pairings:** RJ & Casey Cam & Hunter Blake & Dustin

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash

**Series: **N/A

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers: **Jungle furry/Ninja Storm/Operation Overdrive

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 3/10

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **When several Pai Zhuq Masters visit the Wind & Thunder Students Casey never expected to find his mate, but why would anything be easy?

**Chapter Summery: **Casey & RJ get to know each other, Master Finn plots

**Authors Notes: **

Family Ties and Evil Plots

Despite being nocturnal RJ was up with the dawn light the next morning, he had to admit that the Wind Ninja Academy had amazing grounds around it. RJ found himself wondering round the grounds feeling freer then he ever had before, finding himself sat beside the waterfall.

He was surprised to find Casey swimming round in the water, RJ watched as Casey moved round with a grace and easy of a water Master even though he was only a student. RJ could feel his wolf becoming more then a little interested, when Casey finally realized he wasn't alone and started showing off a little.

"Little fish, little fish, oh what a cute little fish you are, though last time I looked he was supposed to be a tiger," laughed RJ as Casey splashed him.

"Very funny oh great wolfie one" laughed Casey as he got out of the water and after shaking off he kissed RJ, Sitting down Casey laughed as RJ passed him some food while Casey dried off.

"I see you have quite a love for the water, anything else I should know about?" laughed RJ as Casey finished getting dressed and sat beside RJ.

"Yeah I love speed, the faster the better and I blame my sister for that," laughed Casey as he pulled out a picture of his sister.

"That's my sister Veronica aka Ronny Robinson, she's is a champion stock car driver" said Casey proudly and a little smugly as RJ laughed.

"Cool I've seen her race a few times, older or younger?" asked RJ as he stole the apple Casey was eating.

"Older but not the oldest. There's my older sister Kate 21, then Jenny 20, Ronny 19 and me 16 and mom of course," laughed Casey

"So you're the baby and the only boy? Poor ickle Casey" laughed RJ as Casey elbowed him in the ribs.

"What about you then show off?" asked Casey as he pulled tongues at RJ.

"Just me,dad and my twin sister Roxanna don't ask, mom died when I was seven. Being raised by a Pai Zhuq Master has its advantages but it's also a pain in the ass, or at least being me was dad pushed me harder then any student," sighed RJ as Casey hugged him; nether of them saw Master Finn watching them from one of the training huts.

"You should leave them be Robert" commented another from behind Master Finn.

"Butt out Marcus you lost your right to talk to me about my son, the night you slept with him." growled Master Finn as he turned to face Master Swoop who towered over him.

"You risk losing him Robert mark my word, he knew you interfered the first time he will know this time too" growled Master Swoop as he took off back towards the main hall of the Academy, while Master Finn continued to watch them.


	4. A heart of darkness

**Author:** Sparta

**Title:** Foolish Games

**Pairings:** RJ & Casey Cam & Hunter Blake & Dustin

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash

**Series: **N/A

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers: **Jungle furry/Ninja Storm/Operation Overdrive

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 4/10

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **When several Pai Zhuq Masters visit the Wind & Thunder Students Casey never expected to find his mate, but why would anything be easy?

**Chapter Summery: **Master Finn enlists help for his plan that starts one student on a dark path.

**Authors Notes: **

Right before I get yelled at Roxanne is a secondary thought, I have altered the last chapter to suite this. Therefore, here's the background.

Roxanne is RJ twin sister; she is the older of the two and likes to make it known. She's nice to all but hates RJ and likes to pick on him as you will see, as for what she looks like she's is Camille in the series (I will explain in the next chapter)

She also has the biggest crush on Jarrod and RJ likes to remind her of it as much as possible.

A heart of darkness

Master Finn paced in his room, he needed a plan and fast RJ and Casey were becoming to close for his likening. He also knew that now the old bat knew about his feelings, he'd stick his ore in and make sure that Master Finn couldn't get close to them.

There was only one thing left to do

_**Divide and concur,**_

And Master Finn knew just how to do it. Grabbing for a piece of paper from the desk in his room, he wrote out two letters before heading to find Cam. He soon found Cam sat in the main office working on something.

"Cameron may I have a word?" asked Master Finn politely as Cam looked up and smile

"Yes Master Finn, anything wrong I hope we are treating you well?" asked Cam worriedly.

"No, no dear boy we are being treated well, no I was wondering if you could maybe deliver these letters back to the order please?

I wouldn't usually be concerned but my daughter is quite the worrier and if I go more then a few hours without contacting her she sends out the search party," laughed Master Finn as Cam nodded.

"Father is the same with me, I will see they are sent by messenger straight away, and the other?" asked Cam as he held up the other letter.

"My student, I was going to ask if it's not too much trouble on you if I may be aloud to bring my student here? Usually I would not ask but he is close to taking his Master's test and his training is crucial at this time?" said Master Finn as Cam looked at him and nodded.

"I can arrange that, I understand myself how disrupting training can disrupt a students Zen" said Cam as Master Finn smiled.

"Thank you Cameron I can see why your father is so proud of you, now with that I will take my leave and head back to my room. Good day Cameron" said Master Finn as he bowed and Cam followed suite, headed out of the room Cam missed the evil grin on Master Finn's face.

"Now my dear boys lets see you cope with what's coming" chuckled Master Finn to himself.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

The next morning arrived and news of the arrival of a young woman and a young man, spread like wildfire though the Academy much to Master Finn's delight as he knocked on a door.

"Enter" came the male voice from within.

"Master Finn" said Jarrod as he greeted his mentor.

"Jarrod my dear boy you must be wondering why I have summoned you?" asked Master Finn as Jarrod nodded, Master Finn motioned for him to sit on his bed while he took the chair.

"Master Mao has raised some concerns about your conduct around the Order, now see as I have not yet see theses so called outburst you have I'm here in about to give you the benefit of the doubt" said Master Finn with a sadistic smile on his face.

"And what do you get out of it?" asked Jarrod as he got the feeling Master Finn wasn't doing this for his benefit.

"My son seems to delight in bringing shame to my family, first he leaves to find his own spirt neglecting 10,000 years of family traditions, then he takes up with that old bat for three years and now the worst off all. He has taken up with some young jumped up bratty teenage boy, a water elemental of all thing. So you can see my problem, I want to right the wrongs but in doing so I endanger my own position.

But if someone…I don't know maybe a student or gang of students was to encourage the young man to leave then who am I to step in?" said Master Finn as Jarrod got his meaning and laughed.

"And Master Mao?" asked Jarrod

"Will be told that I see no reason for the complaints and that you should pass out with honours" said Master Finn with a smile as he left the room and headed to his daughter's.

"Roxana dear how are you?" asked Master Finn as he hugged the young woman before him.

"I was fine until I received your letter Father, what has that flee bitten excuse for a brother of mine done now?" growled Roxanne as Master Finn smiled.

"Did the child…Casey I think his name was show you to your room?" asked Master Finn as she nodded.

"And?"

"What did you make of him?" asked Master Finn as he sat down.

"Sickenly sweet and childish, like a puppy without a master why?" asked Roxana as she sat down.

"Your brother has taken up with him and intends to bond with him before return to The Order with him," growled Master Finn as Roxanne looked discussed.

"Exactly my dear daughter, now Jarrod has agreed to help the child see sense I need you to make your brother understand. If you are successful I can't see why, my only daughter shouldn't be happy and bonded and I'm sure Jarrod wouldn't complain about it ether?" said Master Finn as Roxanne smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure after I talk to Robert he will see things our way daddy" cackled Roxanne evilly as Master Finn got up and kissed his daughter on the head.

"I've always been proud of you my daughter" said Master Finn as he left the room and headed for a walk.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

An hour or so later RJ stormed up to his father with a look of pure anger on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" growled RJ as Master Finn stood his ground.

"You will watch your tone with me Robert, now what is the meaning of this?" said Master Finn coolly.

"Roxy's here" said RJ as Master Finn just looked at his son

"Yes your sister is, I asked her to come" said Master Finn as RJ looked confused.

"Why?"

"Why is none of your concern, can't a father want his children close by?" asked Master Finn

"HELLO EARTH TO DAD, I think the beach has messed with your head? This is the same daughter you disowned when she almost killed me, the same daughter you called a disgrace to the Order's teaching and her mother's memory? Remember this because I sure do dad I still have the scars" growled RJ as Master Finn stayed cool.

"People change Robert, you did and if you'd stayed around a bit more you would have seen this," said Master Finn as he began walking away leaving RJ stunned.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

Jarrod walked though the Wind Ninja Academy ground unimpressed, he snorted snottily at a few of the younger students as they practiced. He didn't have time for them he was on a mission, and then he saw who he was looking for. Sat on a work out table before him was a group of young men.

"Nice style" laughed Jarrod as one of the young men took down a younger student harshly.

"What's it too you?" he growled

"Nothing much unless your names Ricky Ren?" asked Jarrod as the guy looked at him.

"And if I am?" asked they guy

"Then word has it that your one step away from getting kicked out because of the Rhode kid?" asked Jarrod with a smile as Ricky growled.

"Yeah the little faggots got his head so far up the Sensei's ass's that none of us get a fair look in, now he's sucking up to the Master's too" growled Ricky again.

"what would you say if I told you there was a way to get even with him, and get out of here and into the Order?" said Jarrod as Ricky watched him.

"I'd say what's in it for you?"

"Lets just say that someone has a mutual interest in getting the kid to leave, someone willing to turn a blind eye and reward the worthy for a good job. So you interested?" asked Jarrod as he offered Ricky his hand.

"Yeah I'm interested," said Ricky as he took Jarrod's with a smile until Jarrod crushed him fingers.

"Good, keep it clean and out of sight. Get caught or seen and your on your own now have fun" laughed Jarrod as he left Ricky and his gang of thugs to play, he headed to find Master Finn and report in he was looking forward to seeing this play out.

And who knew he might even take a swing at the kid? After all RJ did need, bringing down a few pegs himself and his mate was the best way to do it. However, his personal vendetta against Master Finn's son would have to wait for now there was much more to do.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

RJ was still fuming hour later, even the thought of seeing Casey had not calmed his spirt. Therefore, he'd sent word to Casey hoping he'd not take it the wrong way, that he couldn't see him today because he didn't want to hurt him.

His wolf spirt was too close to the surface for RJ's likening, then he heard the same high-pitched cackling that filled his nightmares. Before he hit the tree behind him hard, feeling his ribs crack as they took the impact he was winded and barely able to move as his attacked dug her talons into his throat.

"tut tutu has the ickle Wolf Master gone soft in his old age?" cackled Roxanne as she dragged RJ to his feet, one hand round hid throat and the other around the dagger in her belt.

"You should know Rox's you're the older," growled RJ weakly as she tightened her grip.

"Not nice you flee bitten mutt now heal" growled Roxana as she tossed RJ to the ground and threw the dagger laughing as it went though RJ's hand.

Ignoring his cries of pain she slowly used her heels to break RJ fingers. Enjoying his cries as she did it.

"You're a sadistic bitch Roxs always were and always will be," growled RJ.

"You always say the nicest things mutt, wonder if you mate will say the same thing?" cackled Roxana as she watched the colour drain out of RJ as he went white.

"You leave him be" growled RJ as he grabbed his sisters leg and tripped her.

"Bad dog, look what you did" growled Roxana as she got back up and kicked RJ in the ribs.

"You've got two options mutt, leave the kid and come home and I'll go away and dad will go back to being him or stay. Dad ready to disown you and I'm already being invited back to the Order. Oh and if you try looking for dad you wont find him he's headed back home. So it's your choice leave the kid and alls well or stay and see how much torture he can live though?

Because I'm not the only sadistic bitch that's here to deal with him, while I've been playing he's already been played with" laughed Roxanne as she spat at her brother.

"Bye Bye RJ it's going to be fun seeing you again as it always is" cackled Roxanne as she left RJ on the ground; RJ was injured and unable to move. The last thing he remembered before the world went black was his Wolf spirt staring down at him, then darkness.

_**A/N:- **__Ok please don__'__t shoot me but that last part got a lot more violent then I expected but as I wrote for Roxanne it just seemed to happen, there is a reason for it all and it__'__s explained in the next chapter so please bear with me. _

_Sorry if it offended, I really didn__'__t mean for it to. _

_But if you really need to know that happened to me long ago (it was an ex friend thankfully my brother__'__s nicer) and I figured it would fit Roxanne _


	5. When the line between right and wrong

**Author:** Sparta

**Title:** Foolish Games

**Pairings:** RJ & Casey Cam & Hunter Blake & Dustin

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash

**Series: **N/A

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers: **Jungle furry/Ninja Storm/Operation Overdrive

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 5/10

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **When several Pai Zhuq Masters visit the Wind & Thunder Students Casey never expected to find his mate, but why would anything be easy?

**Chapter Summery: **Master Finn makes a decision that could cost him everything.

**Authors Notes: **

When the line between right and wrong blur

When RJ finally returned to the land of the living he found himself as blind as Master Swoop, feeling like Master Phant Spirt Zord had sat on him. Hearing movement RJ hoped it was friendly and not his sister back for more.

"I feel like Phant's Spirt Zord has been sitting on my chest," wheezed RJ as the moment came closer to him; RJ took the risk and lashed out but found himself blocked.

"I thought I taught you better RJ?" came a familiar voice as a wet cloth was placed on his head.

"Yes well being taught and being blind are too different things," laughed RJ weakly.

"And yet that is the world I live in, but unlike my own your sight will return in time. You are very lucky old friend, your wolf spirt dam near dragged you all the way to young Master Rhodes here's room," said Master Swoop as RJ jumped up.

"Casey?"

"Is fine and right here, what happened RJ? I was in my room when I heard scratching at my door, I open it up and there's your Wolf soaked in blood and dragging you round by you shirt" said Casey as he took RJ's hand.

"I was attacked, I didn't see who by they were to fast for me," said RJ with a groan.

"Casey go fetch clean water and more bandages, and some food if you can" said Master Swoop as Casey nodded and left.

"Now old friend the truth if you will, and please do not sugar coat it we've know each other too long for that" growled Master Swoop

"That we have Marcus, it was Roxanne she's here by dad request," growled RJ as Master Swoop swore in the language of the Ninjetti, the ancestors of the Order of the Claw.

"I knew he'd try something but never something this depraved, I warned him but this is too far," growled Swoop as RJ grabbed his arm.

"You knew?"

"Not of your sister's coming but shortly after you and Casey showed an interest in each other, you father voiced his concerns to himself but I just happed to be in ear shot. I warned him that your knew about his attempts to ruin my reputation after our encounters, I told him that doing this would only drive you away" sighed Master Swoop.

"Yeah well Roxy threatened Case, she said that she's not the only psychopath dad sent after him. He need to be watched Marcus, god only knows what dad's cooked up this time. I'm confused though dad's always been a git ever since mom died, but this is harsh even for him. I wish I knew what was going on?" sighed RJ as Swoop put his hand on his friends shoulder.

"I will watch over Casey the best I can without alerting him or any one else, though I'm ashamed to admit it but I'm out of my element here. Back at the order I can move freely but here I'm still unsure," said Swoop sadly.

"It's more then I can ask for old friend," said RJ with a smile.

"Now rest old friend, I will watch over you and hopefully your sight will have returned by the time you wake" said Swoop as RJ nodded and settled to sleep.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

Master Finn was exhausted but he still pushed on, his goal was in sight. As the Temple of The Dai Shi rose in the distance, he dragged himself up the final part of the hill, collapsing on to his back as he made it he heard a growl and looked up. Stood before him was a large stone gargoyle of a Lion.

"I am the gate guardian and this is an evil place my brother, I will leave you be if you heed my warning go now before you start down a path you will never return from." growled the guardian as the area around it rumbled.

"Never now stand aside or feel my blade," growled Master Finn as he drew his sword.

"I'm sorry my brother" growled the guardian as it drew its weapon and took up it's stance before attacking.

The battle was tense battle; Master Finn dodged the blade of the Guardian's axe. Thinking fast Master Finn leapt up a tree where the Guardian couldn't follow; taking his blade in hand Master Finn severed the heavier branch of the tree above the guardian. With a sick smile on his face, he watched as it crushed the guardian into dust.

Jumping down he landed on his feet and carried on through the forest towards the Temple entrance, the whole time he could feel the sprits around watching him. The solid wooden doors were engraved with golden dragons; Master Finn smiled as he placed his hands on the head of each other dragons and after changing something watch the door open on their own.

Entering Master Finn kept his hand on his blade at all times, he made his way though the corridors to the grand throne room. Opening the doors he walked up to the grand throne and started searching until he found what he was looking for, etched into the gold was that of a wolf's head. Placing his hand on it, he spoke;

"Fenrir father of Zen-Aku, Master of the Dark Wolf powers I beseech you. Awaken from your eternal slumber and take back the place that was once yours" commanded Master Finn as the throne glowed as a black mist appeared above the throne.

"It has been along time my old friend," cackled the mist as Master Finn knelt before it and laughed.

"That it has" said Master Finn with a laugh.

_**AN :- **__Well guys were at the halfway point, I'm so surprised at how many people like this and review regularly. I actually started the sequel to this before this because I wrote a chapter for my RJ/Casey Parenthood fic that didn't fit. _

_Then suddenly this was born from a conversation with my 12 year old male cousin who has learning difficulties, but show him or ask him anything about Power Ranger and he's a genius. ___

_He is responsible for the idea for the next chapter though I have to say thanks to a very loyal fan of mine __**thunderincrimson **__who not only puts up with and review all my fics but also is a great help and inspiration when I'm stuck. _

_**thunderincrimson **__Myself, my plot bunnies (that look rather a lot like a large red tiger & a purple wolf) and RJ & Casey salute you, plus you may have just saved Master Finn _


	6. Betrayals & Heartbreaks

**Author:** Sparta

**Title:** Foolish Games

**Pairings:** RJ & Casey Cam & Hunter Blake & Dustin

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash

**Series: **N/A

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers: **Jungle furry/Ninja Storm/Operation Overdrive

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 6/10

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **When several Pai Zhuq Masters visit the Wind & Thunder Students Casey never expected to find his mate, but why would anything be easy?

**Chapter Summery: **the truth becomes known

**Authors Notes:**

This chapter is dedicated to _**thunderincrimson **_you have saved Master Finn, also watch out for our lovable Fly friend he will make an appearance soon.

I know I was supposed to clear things up about Roxanna in the last chapter but it didn't work out that way, so here the clean up in this chapter.

Betrayals & Heartbreaks

The dark mist circled the throne room before clumping together before Master Finn. As it came, together Master Finn grinned as before him stood a large grey Wolf, which looked identical to the wolf master Zen-Aku who had fallen in the battle of Animaria. However, unlike him this wolf was old a grey and his horn had long since been broken.

"That is better but this form will not last much longer, I'm afraid my Rinzin power is fading" said Fenrir with a growl

"That has been taken care of," said Master Finn with a bow.

"I must confess to finding this form, as useful as it has been distasteful on you. Please return to your true form before I do so for you," said Fenrir as Master Finn bowed, and then suddenly it was no longer Master Finn stood there.

Instead, there was a tall slender lizard like creature stood before Fenrir, bowing to Fenrir who approached and run his hand down the creatures arm.

"Much better and much prettier my dear" he growled lightly

"Thank you but remember my loyalty is to Dai Shi," said the creature in a female voice.

"Ah yes our dear leader, tell me Camille mistress of disuse. Did that distasteful form help you find him?" asked Fenrir as Camille nodded.

"Yes Fenrir, he is being held by the Pai Zhuq the last of those who impressed us in their compound. The form I held was of one of their Masters," said Camille with a laugh.

"I'm gathering that's not all you have done in your free time?" asked Fenrir from Dai Shi's throne.

"No my old friend it is not" said Camille as she sat down on the step before Fenrir.

"The human's form has allowed me to prepare for Dai Shi's return, after I was mistakenly realised from where I was held prisoner by the human's daughter I began sowing the seeds.

Killing his wife was easy; using the grief to place the daughter under a spell and twist her mind was fun. But the father was another story, Master Finn as he is called was a strong will and a strong man but grief brought him down easer then any weapon" laughed Camille proudly.

"But he is still living?" asked Fenrir

"Yes, unfortunately to command his spirt he must still be alive, but he is safely hidden" she said as she held up an onyx stone.

"Trapped inside for all eternity, so with his daughter corrupted I figured she'd make a truly evil host for myself so I continued to work in his form. I figured I'd break the son for you to take as host, it's taken time but he's ready he injured but he come with a bonus a young Cub who adores him to play with" cackled Camille as Fenrir looked pleased.

"and Dai Shi's host?" asked Fenrir

"A young man by the name of Jarrod, evil, mean, dark heart and I didn't even have to lift a finger he was like that to start with. I've just kept him that way. I should mention you host RJ is his name, it seems he's quite close with a certain overly tall and annoyingly protective blind old Master you know well" said Camille as Fenrir growled.

"Swoop? That retched Bat is harder to kill then I thought, he should have died in the battle?" growled Fenrir again as he got up and paced.

"It seems you merely blinded the old bat, he and RJ are close too close to do anything with him around. He's been watching over Casey RJ's mate and RJ closely that's why I returned. I thought you'd like to play with him?" said Camille

"NO, the old bat knows me to well, and if as you say he guards my new host they he will have to be dealt with first. Camille it is time. Find that retched bat and take care of him, then go to you host and claim her after that bring to me my host" said Fenrir as Camille cackled and bowed.

"As you wish old friend" said Camille as she returned to Master Finn and headed off back to the Wind Ninja Academy.

"Soon Swoop you will pay for you betrayal and the destruction you caused to my Pack" growled Fenrir as he sat back in the throne and waited.


	7. Swoop’s last dance

**Author:** Sparta

**Title:** Foolish Games

**Pairings:** RJ & Casey Cam & Hunter Blake & Dustin

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash

**Series: **N/A

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers: **Jungle furry/Ninja Storm/Operation Overdrive

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 7/10

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **When several Pai Zhuq Masters visit the Wind & Thunder Students Casey never expected to find his mate, but why would anything be easy?

**Chapter Summery: **Master Swoop learns the truth but is it too late for him?

**Authors Notes:**

Swoop's last dance

As nightfall set in around the Wind Ninja Academy Casey relieved Master Swoop of his gaud duties, saying his goodnights to both Casey and RJ he left the room to enjoy the night. Often Swoop found himself at odds, being a human with a nocturnal spirt sucked sometimes but other time like tonight it was worth it.

Walking the grounds, he let his spirt guide him as it flew high above his head, coming to rest at the lakeside Swoop lent against the tree and sighed. His mind drifted back 10,000 before the war and how different the world was, how different he was, young, carefree, and full of life and in love oh how the times had changed.

Those days had past though the painful reality of their memories lived on in the student not only of the order, but of the Thunder & Wind academes too. With a sigh, Swoop remembered his own time at his own Academy when Master Finn was his mentor, it still pained him to think that the man he'd once looked up too was now his enemy.

He hated to watch the man he'd once respected, tear down his only son and bashing his daughter too. Thinking of RJ brought another face to Swoop's memory, burnt there for all time, a young man of great skill and great pride.

_Master Lope _

Though back then Swoop merely knew him as Rocco, a smart mouthed and very fast son of a wealthy merchant. It had been by chance they had ever become friends let alone lover, but all that Swoop knew was that the day he fell part of Swoop's heart died with him.

Master Swoop may have been lost in his thoughts but he wasn't too lost to miss the approaching attack, moving with the grace he usually did Swoop avoided the incoming blow. Instinctually reaching for his Jungle Fan on his hip Master Swoop fought back. Instinctively diving and blocking Master Swoop did all he could to protect himself, but his attacker knew his moves better then he did. In the end his attacker was the stronger in the battle as Master Swoop felt the blade cut though his skin and into his chest.

Falling to the ground Master Swoop felt as his Jungle Fan was kicked from his hand.

"Who's the better man now Marcus?" growled Master Finn

"Robert? What have you done my old friend?" wheezed Swoop as he lay dieing

"Not quite you old bat" growled a voice Swoop had not heard in centuries.

"Fenrir? I saw you fall" said Swoop as Fenrir stood on his wrist.

"As did I you, seems we're both mistaken. Thank you for keeping my lovely friend Camille company, she done such a good job of infiltrating your people," laughed Fenrir as suddenly it became clear to Swoop.

"Thank the goddess it wasn't you Finn, now what have you done to Master Finn?" growled Swoop as he felt his heart slow.

"he's safe it's a shame you wont see the end of your kind, pity I would loved to have given you to Dai Shi personally but your in the way of my new host" growled Fenrir with a sadist laugh.

"RJ, leave him be you beat or I'll…."

"You'll what bleed all over me? Give it up you old bat I've won and their nothing you or your precious order can do about it" laughed Fenrir as he lent down and with his blade cut a cross over the tattoo of the order on Swoops arm.

"Goodbye old friend" cackled Fenrir as he plunged the blade into Swoop's chest before walking off.

"Come Camille we still have much to do" cackled Fenrir as he gave Swoop's lifeless corpse one good last look.


	8. Destinies forged in blood

**Author:** Sparta

**Title:** Foolish Games

**Pairings:** RJ & Casey Cam & Hunter Blake & Dustin

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash

**Series: **N/A

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers: **Jungle furry/Ninja Storm/Operation Overdrive

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 8/10

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **When several Pai Zhuq Masters visit the Wind & Thunder Students Casey never expected to find his mate, but why would anything be easy?

**Chapter Summery: **Camille and Fenrir take control of RJ and Roxanna while Jarrod is given his choice.

**Authors Notes:**

Destinies forged in blood 

Casey woke with a sinking feeling looking at the figure beside him, RJ was sleeping restlessly as Casey lent down and kissed him on the head. Getting up Casey got dressed and was shocked when he summoned his spirt from within, turning to the unsettled Tiger he saw the injured Wolf Spirt appear.

"You must be my spirt? I need for you both to stay with RJ," said Casey as they both whined at Casey, who was supirsed to find he understood them both.

"I know but I have this bad feeling something's happened to Master Swoop," said Casey, as they both suddenly looked concerned.

"I have to go," said Casey as the Sprits nodded before Casey took off into the night.

Casey knew that in the dark he'd be weaker if something happened so he headed for help.

Cam and Hunter were sleeping soundly wrapped up in each other's arms, and then the sudden sound of banging on their door woke them both.

"Cam, Hunter I need your help" came the panicked sound of Casey's voice.

"Case?" yelled Hunter as he pulled the door open only wearing his boxes.

"No time to explain, I think Master Swoop's in danger if not hurt badly" said Casey as Hunter nodded and got dressed.

After waking Dustin, Tori, her girlfriend Kira and Blake, they headed off into the night.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

Camille and Fenrir walked though the hallways laughing as they walked.

"That worked better then we thought, the brat felt the old bat fall and has taken the older rangers with him. Our path is clear now no one will stop our plans," laughed Camille as Fenrir agreed as they entered Roxanne's room.

"Ah she is quite the beauty for a human, now Camille my dear do your worst" said Fenrir with a smile as Camille shed Master Finn's form and turned into a green mist, with a whoosh and a spin Camille entered Roxanne's body though her mouth.

After about five minutes of fitting Roxanne opened her eyes and looked straight at Fenrir, giving him an evil smile she changed her form into dominatrix look she's once loved.

"Ah how pleasing this form is, much more then her father's was. She has the Spirt of the Phoenix, powerful strong and a great boost to my own powers," laughed Camille as Fenrir joined her.

"Now come my dear we still have much to do" said Fenrir as they left the room and headed to RJ's room but stopped just outside.

"Seems the child was not stupid, he's left their sprits guarding the Wolf Master" said Camille as she summoned her powers and threw it into the room, hearing the spirt whine Camille and Fenrir entered.

"Ah he is a fine host, his injures are easily healed and his spirt will be corrupted easily" laughed Fenrir as he sat at RJ's side and began his evil deed.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

It took a good half an hour in the darkness and now the rain to find the clearing where Master Swoop lay, racing up to him Hunter held an emotional Casey back as Cam checked him and shook his head.

"He's gone Casey, he's not warm. If he didn't bleed out Hypoxemia would have got him" said Cam with a sigh as Casey fell to his knees as the other's began to prep Master Swoop, side by side as Casey led the way they carried Master Swoop's body back to the main temple.

As dawn broke the next morning word spread of Master Swoop's death and that his killer was on the grounds, to say the students were scared was an understatement. After all if the killer could take down an ancient Pai Zhuq Master then they'd be no problem, Casey on the other hand didn't care.

He hadn't left Master Swoop's side since his body had been laid out in the temple; he was under guard until he could be returned to the Order's temple for burial. Casey blamed himself for Swoop's death he knew someone was gunning for them, and he should have made ether blind Master stay put.

Eventually Tori was forced to drag Casey from the temple and out to eat, but Casey didn't feel like it after slipping away from the group Casey headed back to his room.

"Oh look who it is boys it's the water baby," growled Ricky as he and his group cornered Casey.

"I'm not in the mood Ricky" growled Casey who'd been feeling aggressive since the night before, putting it down to being without his sprit for so long he went to walk away but was stopped.

"Where do you think your going brat?" growled Jarrod as he towered over Casey.

"Just leave me alone," growled Casey as they attacked, Casey deafened himself against Ricky and his gang. They fell with easy but then Casey fond himself facing off against Jarrod, Casey found himself being thrown to the floor as he waited for the final blow to come. He was surprised to find RJ stood weakly before him growling with Casey's tiger and his wolf at his side.

"Leave him be Jarrod and I'll leave you in one piece" growled RJ as Jarrod growled and attacked, RJ retaliated but Casey could see RJ was in pain. However, even in the pain, he was in RJ beat Jarrod and watched as he and Ricky ran off, with their tails between their legs.

"Come on Cub lets find a room," groaned RJ in pain as Casey helped him back to Casey's room.

Groaning as he hit the bed RJ lay back as Casey joined him, RJ smiled as Casey settled on his chest with a smile. Stroking up and down Casey's back RJ found the purring arousing. Taking a chance RJ pulled Casey's shirt from his pants and began stroking the bare skin, Casey's continued purring only fuelled RJ's willingness to try.

Eventual Casey found himself stripped down to his boxers with a happy Wolf Master on top of him.

"RJ" groaned Casey in pleasure as RJ's hand slipped inside in boxers.

"Tell me what you want Cub?" asked RJ with a smile as he kissed Casey's neck.

"Your ribs?" moaned Casey

"Will heal, but not being able to touch you is driving me crazy. I need to claim you Cub before Jarrod or those goons get the idea you're theirs to claim," growled RJ as he bit down marking Casey's throat.

"I want you," hissed Casey in pleasure.

"Then I'm yours Cub, I'm your forever" said RJ as he pulled down Casey's boxers and shed his own clothing, he began to claim his mate.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Master Swoop awoke in a place that felt familiar but that he didn't recognise, then Swoop realised something….he could see. For the first time in 10,000 years, he could see the world around him.

His vision may have been blurry but he could just about make out the world around him, the forest wasn't much different from expect for the purple leaves. Then he saw a figure coming towards him, Master Swoop tried to get to his feet but he found himself dizzy. Falling forward he landed in the arms of the figure.

"Still full of the grace I remember Marcus," laughed a voice Swoop remembered and dreamed of for many years.

"Rocco?" whispered Swoop as he buried his face in the mans neck as he sobbed.

"it's been to long my love" said Master Lope as he took off Master Swoop's glassed before kissing his mate.

"But if we are together again, then I have left the moral world," sighed Master Swoop as Master Lope nodded.

"Then I have failed the ones that trust me" sighed Swoop as another spoke up.

"You haven't Marcus, we've failed you. You were never supposed to die yet. But with the awaking of Fenrir it seems that another destiny has come into play, you are still needed there we have a feeling that Casey and RJ will need you both" said Master Guin with a smile.

"Thank you Beth you did always know how to make this old bat feel better," laughed Master Swoop as Master Guin hugged him.

Taking her place along side Master Rilla, they let Master Lope say goodbye to his mate.

"Long ago my love you fought proudly alongside us, now you must fight again but know this when we are finally reunited paradise awaits you. You've earn it" said Master Lope as he kissed his mate before he let him go.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Casey sat alongside RJ as he paid his final respects to the Master he'd loved long ago, RJ was holding Casey close as the younger man was wiping the tears from his eyes. As they went to leave Casey turned to say goodbye and that's when Master Swoop coughed back into life.

Casey was startled as he raced to Swoop's side as RJ took off to find help, suddenly Master's Phant, Mao and Sensei's Watanabe arrived.

"Robert?" wheezed Swoop as they fussed.

"Quite Marcus, you're still weak," said Mao as they carried Master Swoop off to the infirmary.

In the commotion, no one saw RJ leave the temple and head back to Master Finn's room. Camille was sat on the bed when he entered.

"Dam it, that old bat is harder to kill then Dai Shi was. We must work fast Camille my dear, when he awakes he will alert the others." said Fenrir as he paced.

"That I can deal with but the boy? Was the task done?" asked Camille with a smile.

"The deed was done, his mate or should I say mine now is with Pup. Though the child will share my host's DNA, he will have my powers unlike my eldest Zen-Aku this child will not fall," growled Fenrir as Camille reached into her mouth and coughed up a small annoying Fly.

"Fenrir meet Retsu though I just call him Flit, he's my fly on the wall so to speak. Flit go to the infirmary and do what you do" said Camille with a huff as Flit took off to spy on Swoop.

"What now Camille" growled Fenrir

"Now Fenrir we deal with Jarrod, we must finish what has been started if he's to become host to Dai Shi," said Camille as Fenrir nodded

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

When Flit arrived, Casey was sat with Swoop, the young tiger Cub was worried about the Master who a week ago he'd never know but who he'd become protective of.

"Casey" wheezed Master Swoop as he started to steer

"I'm here," said Casey as he took Swoop's hand.

"Casey I must warn you, Master Finn is not who he seems. Long ago, there was a battle; this battle robed me of my sight and my mate. A great but evil warrior called Fenrir made it his mission to end my life by robbing me of what I cared for, but he was not alone in this. Camille spirt of the Chameleon and mistress of discuses, she was as evil as she was beautiful and just as deadly.

Able to change her form at will she's taken Master Finn's form, she has used this to ruin his relationship with his family," said Master Swoop with a groan.

"Why?" asked Casey

"The Order has been hiding there Master Dai Shi, we are the last Masters alive and therefore the keeper of the keys to his cell. But now I fear it is more Fenrir is the spirt of the dark wolf, I fear he will go after RJ to get to you child" said Swoop as Casey looked shocked.

"Why me? Until a week ago the Order didn't know me?" said Casey as Swoop sat up.

"You are a Kensei, to become a true Master is one thing but a Kensei is more that that. A Master shares a soul with his spirt a Kensei is his spirt, they share a body, soul and spirt" said Swoop as Casey was gobsmaked.

"RJ is one too so any corruption of his spirt means he will become corrupted too, I fear this is Fenrir's wish so we must save RJ before Fenrir finds him" said Swoop as Casey agreed and helped the Master to his feet before they left to gather the other Masters.

Meanwhile above them Flit was stunned as he landed on a shelf.

"The child is a Kensei? Oh no" buzzed Flit as he left to find Camille.

_**AN:- **__Kensei comes from Gekiranger (the Japanese version of Jungle Fury) it mean - Fist Saints (the Japanese name for the animal forms of the Masters)_


	9. Choices good and bad

**Author:** Sparta

**Title:** Foolish Games

**Pairings:** RJ & Casey Cam & Hunter Blake & Dustin

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash

**Series: **N/A

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers: **Jungle furry/Ninja Storm/Operation Overdrive

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 9/10

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **When several Pai Zhuq Masters visit the Wind & Thunder Students Casey never expected to find his mate, but why would anything be easy?

**Chapter Summery: **The final battle has begun but can Casey break Camille and Fenrir's spell or are RJ & Roxanne lost forever.

**Authors Notes:**

Choices good and bad

Casey and Master Swoop raced though the grounds as they headed towards the main halls, the needed to find the other Masters and warn them. Casey was busy helping Master Swoop as RJ walked out into the grounds; Casey smiled as he saw his mate and went to go to him when Master Swoop stopped him. Casey watched as Roxanne joined her brother along with Jarrod.

"I fear we are to late Casey, RJ has been lost to us" said Swoop as Casey's heart shattered.

"No he can't…"

"Sorry to disappoint Cub" growled RJ as his eyes glowed purple, before he summoned his powers and used them against Swoop and Casey.

Casey and Swoop hit the ground as the explosion rung though the academy, this panicked the students and teachers alike believing Lothor had returned. But above them all someone knew differently, Flit zoomed round as fast as his wings could take him until he found the Master's and the Wind Rangers.

"Please tell me Lothor's no escaped?" complained Hunter as he looked at Cam.

"It's not Lothor is something much worse" buzzed Flit as he flew between them.

"What do you mean?" asked Cam

"It is Cam and Fenrir; they wish to wake Dai Shi again. They have been working on you all. The one you call Master Finn was a fake, Camille took his form and has fooled you all.

The true Master Finn is imprisoned in the Onyx stone around Camille's neck, but because of this both his children have fallen Camille has taken Roxanne as a host and Fenrir RJ" said Flit as Master Mao nodded.

"But why would they go after RJ and Roxanne if they wanted Dai Shi?" asked Master Phant

"The boy Casey he is a Kensei and Fenrir has used RJ to force the child to carry his child." buzzed Flit as Cam and Hunter growled.

"And the explosion?" asked Tori

"They are currently preventing Master Swoop and Casey from reaching you," said Flit as everyone but Master Phant looked shocked.

"I told you that old bat Marcus was harder to kill, then Dai Shi was to catch," laughed Phant as the Masters and ex-Ranger's raced to the battle following Flit.

"We will handle Camille and Fenrir but they will not expect it if you attempt to retrieve the stone from Camille" said Master Mao as the Ex-Rangers agreed.

The Ex-Rangers took their place along side the Masters as they protected their fallen from Camille and Fenrir, Cam and the other had to admit they were impressed as they watched the Master's fight. Following the Master's lead Cam, Hunter and Blake separated Camille from Fenrir.

They kept Camille busy and distracted as Tori used her Ninja speed to snatch Camille's pendant.

"Got it," yelled Tori as the Master's broke off their fighting and circled Tori.

"Thank you, now it is our turn" said Master Mao as Sensei's Omino and Watanabe joined them while the others held back Camille and Fenrir.

However, Fenrir wasn't about to go down so easily raising his hand he darkened the sky above; as the rain fell he used the lighting to split the Rangers.

"Dude you so did not use are own power against us" growled Hunter as he looked to Blake who nodded, bringing their hands together they summoned the power of thunder and threw it back at Camille and Fenrir.

"Be careful, RJ and Roxanne are innocent in this," yelled Master Swoop as they used their powers to make the stone glow.

Suddenly the stone glowed orange before exploding throwing the Masters outwards and blinding Camille and Fenrir temporally.

"Thank you my dear, now I do believe I have a battle to fight," laughed Master Finn as he helped Tori to her feet.

"Nice to have you back Robert" laughed Master Swoop as he greeted Master Finn.

"Now if you don't mind I'd like to get my children back, Camille and Fenrir you've crossed the line. You killed my wife and now you will not take my children from me" growled Master Finn as he took up his swords and went after Camille and Fenrir.

Fighting with great fury, he took down Camille but soon he found Fenrir on his back, feeling his spirt come to the surface Casey started running tackling Fenrir to the ground.

"RJ baby if your in there come back, fight this fucker" begged Casey as he fought to hold RJ down.

"He can't hear you, this body just as your child is mine," growled Fenrir as Casey growled.

"You will never have him, RJ's spirt is stronger then you" growled Casey as he forced his hand down onto RJ's chest, feeling like his blood was boiling Casey watched as the tiger in him forced itself into RJ's body.

"Noooooo" growled Fenrir as he felt his control slipping until Casey felt RJ convulse as his body forced Fenrir out, as a dark mist left RJ's body Casey watched as his mate returned.

"Casey?" wheezed RJ as Casey hugged his mate.

"It's over he's gone" said Casey but then suddenly a 60'ft version of Fenrir appeared above them all.

"Not really child, I will destroy this city before we awake Dai Shi and watch him wipe your race off this planet" growled Fenrir, but as this happened no one saw Camille as she disappeared from the fight.

"Well Cam what do you say?" asked Shane as Cam smiled and pulled out his amulet from his shirt.

"Samurai storm"

"Ninja Storm"

"Thunder Storm"

"Ranger form" yelled all the rangers together as once again they we're Ranger again.

Summoning their Zords the Master and students fled inside were it was safer, Casey fussed over RJ until they were reminded Camille was missing. Casey was pulled away with the other Master's to find her as Swoop and Finn started put with RJ.

"Dad?" wheezed RJ as he tried to sit up.

"I'm here son," said Master Finn as RJ hugged him

"Thank the goddess it wasn't really you," said RJ with a smile.

"I still failed you and your sister, now your spirt is tainted and your sister may be lost to us?" sighed Master Finn as RJ watched him.

"We'll get though it, you, me, Swoop, Phant, Mao and Casey can find her…." said RJ until he saw the look on his father face.

"Dad?" growled RJ

"He can't come with us RJ, you two can't be together. He is a Kensei carrying a corrupted child and your are a Kensei with a corrupted spirt, you are both targets should Dai Shi return. You know I speak the truth," said Master Finn as Swoop got up and left.

"You can't be telling me I have to give up my true mate, on the off chance we fail to hold Dai Shi?" growled RJ as he got up in his father face, but Master Finn stood his ground as RJ sighed and sat down burying his face in his hands.

"Ok I will leave but if I leave I'm leaving the Order too, if I'm so dangerous then I'm leaving completely" growled RJ as he barged passed his father and headed to Casey's room.

With a sigh and a heavy heart, RJ found a pad and started writing, signing the note he left it on the bed before gathering up his things. Taking off the ring he wore round his neck, he left it alongside the note before he took off towards the end of the Ninja ground. He wasn't surprised to find Master Swoop waiting on him.

"I never thought you'd be the one too run RJ?" said Swoop as RJ sighed and did something he wasn't expecting, RJ kissed Swoop before taking off his glasses and looming at him in the eyes.

"Long ago Marcus you were my confident and best friend now I need you again, watch over Casey and my child please and if you must the old Shark. I'll be back someday," said RJ as he went to leave but Swoop stopped him.

"Take this RJ one day you will need," said Swoop as he handed RJ a small box before watching him take off into the forest.

"Robert I pray you haven't just dammed us all?" sighed Swoop as he headed back to the other smiling as he passed Mao.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Once the battle was over there was an air of celebration as the Ninja and Thunder Rangers once again returning as heroes, Casey was the first person Hunter and Cam headed too.

"How RJ?" asked Hunter as he looked at Casey's face change

"I haven't seen him since you took on Fenrir" said Casey as he left them and headed to his room, seeing RJ's things gone and the note shattered Casey's heart.

_**To my Mate**_

_**It seems that Fenrir was not finished with us; the child within you is corrupted by him as my own spirt is too. It is not safe for us to be together, nor is it for me to be around people. Therefore, it is with a heavy heart I write this to you, I'm leaving the Oder and you so that no one will find you or me. **_

_**Know that you will always be in my heart and that I will think of you as often as I can. **_

_**I'm sorry it had to be like this**_

_**Your mate**_

_**RJ**_

Casey screwed up the paper, as he could no longer hold back his tears, pulling himself onto his bed he curled up and wished to die. That was how Hunter and Cam found him soon after, but it was too late the damage was done.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

The Masters left a few days later all that was except for Master Swoop who vowed to say at Casey's side.

"This is your choice Marcus then so be it," said Mao as he bowed to Swoop.

"Marcus?"

"Don't Robert; you've driven your own son out. I will remain with the child and watch over him, then I will be leaving the Order myself to go back into my seclusion. If and when Dai Shi rises again I will return but only then. So good bye Robert, I hope that you find whatever pease it is you're looking for?" said Swoop as he left a gobsmaked Master Finn watching him.


	10. Epilogue

**Author:** Sparta

**Title:** Foolish Games

**Pairings:** RJ & Casey Cam & Hunter Blake & Dustin

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash

**Series: **N/A

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers: **Jungle furry/Ninja Storm/Operation Overdrive

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 10/10

**Completed:** Yes

**Summery: **When several Pai Zhuq Masters visit the Wind & Thunder Students Casey never expected to find his mate, but why would anything be easy?

**Chapter Summery: **Epilogue

**Authors Notes: **

Well all good things must come to an end, well only for now. The next part will cover what happens when Casey becomes a Ranger.

So thanks for reading and reviewing.

Sparta

Epilogue

Nine months later on a rain soaked night Casey was taken into the infirmary, after almost a day in labour Casey gave birth to his son Angel. However, unlike a normal birth it wasn't a time of celebration, instead Casey only hid away from the outside world.

Master Swoop found himself feeling more and more protective of his young charge, knowing now that he would have to leave soon only filled him with more sadness. RJ's actions had an affect that Swoop had feared; he'd brought a great shame to Casey's name by leaving him while pregnant.

Several of the students, namely the ones that Jarrod had recruited had taken great pleasure in reminding Casey this. Swoop had seen to it for them to be expelled but that didn't help Casey, so Swoop had used what little respect he had left to make sure that when Casey's studies were over here he'd be taken to Pai Zhuq no matter what.

By that time Pai Zhuq would have been prepared for Casey and his son's arrival, not to mention given him enough time to hunt down RJ and smack some sense into his ex. After all Casey was something special and worth more then Master Finn had believed him to be.

So after checking on Casey and Angel Swoop gathered his things up and after leaving a few gifts to help Casey and Angel in the future, Master Swoop took his leave and headed back to the life he'd live may years ago.

_**THE END**_


End file.
